Confusão Dourada
by Aries no Ma
Summary: Cansados de não fazer nada, os douradinhos resolvem dar uma festa. Mas...peraí! Quem convidou os pirralhos de bronze! E parece que alguém quer estragar essa festa, porque não foi convidado...minha primeira fic sem noção de CDZ xD plz, deixem reviews!
1. Confusão Dourada

Nota da autora: como aqui não dá para publicar como eu tinha escrito (as ações entre asteriscos) as ações vão aparecer entre parênteses.

Infelizmente eu não sou dona de nenhum dos personagens, os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, nomes e personagens, etc, etc, etc pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Ah sim, o nome Carlo (para o Mdm) foi uma criação de **Pipe**. (gomen nasai, por não ter colocado antes!)

Mas como todos dizem, sou dona dos meus dedos e da história, então aí vai...

Confusão Dourada

por .:Má de Áries:.

Narrador: Santuário, Grécia. A União Dourada, que chama todos os cavaleiros de ouro ao Salão do Grande Mestre, foi convocada. É a primeira vez, em 7 anos, que é convocada. Que grave acontecimento terá acontecido para que tal reunião tenha sido convocada com tanta urgência?

Mu: "Acontecimento terá acontecido"? aff...

Narrador: quem ta contando a história aqui?

Mu: (gota) desculpe... prossiga...

Narrador: Caham... onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Na falta de um mestre no santuário, chamaram o cavaleiro Mu de Áries para liderar a reunião, já que é mesmo o primeiro na ordem dos templos do zodíaco...

Mu: E o primeiro que se dana também quando o Santuário é invadido...u.u

Narrador: Deixa eu terminar!

Shaka: Ah, você já falou demais! Deixa que a gente segue agora.

Narrador: mas...

Shaka: Quieto! Ou eu tiro seu sentido do paladar e faço você calar a boca...

Narrador: ta bom, ta bom... T.T

Mu: Bom, vamos logo com isso porque a Saori cobra muito caro pela hora aqui nesse salão... então, alguém sabe por quê estamos aqui?

(silêncio)

Mu: (gota)Carlo... é a sua deixa...

Mdm: (dormindo) RONC...(acorda) zzz...ahn? que? Alguém aí falou meu nome? (boceja)

Mu: (gota) enfim...na verdade estamos aqui porque o Santuário está em paz já faz muito tempo, e alguém (olha feio para o Máscara da Morte) se incomoda com isso...

Mdm: ah, qual é... tenho que expressar minha opinião, caramba!

Mu: ta bom... alguma sugestão?

Shaka: Você não vai dizer que quer organizar um torneio, não é Carlo?

Mdm: po, na verdade eu cansei de lutar também... queria só dar uma agitada aqui...

Miro: aí, que tal uma festa? to afim de encher a cara...

Aioria: Isso, isso! Uma festa vai bem...

Mu: Quem se habilita a fazer a lista de convidados?

Kamus: eu posso fazer...

Aldebaran: Ah, você não...deixa que eu faço...

Mu: Ta, o Aldebaran faz então...

Kamus: Ei! Por que ele e não eu?

Aioria: É óbvio, não é? A sua parte já ta definida... você cuida de deixar as bebidas geladas XD

Kamus: (gotona) existe geladeira pra isso!

Saga: existiria se a Saori não tivesse vendido a única que funcionava bem...

Narrador: Sim, meus amigos! O Santuário estava enfrentando uma crise, pois é, os tempos estão difíceis até para a elite de Athena...

Kamus: vendeu? Vendeu pra quê?

Saga: pra pagar o salário desse narrador mala! CALA A BOCA, IDIOTA!

Narrador: ;; eu vou me queixar com a Senhorita Saori... vocês não vão sair ilesos disso...

Saga: Vai, vai...a gente nunca sai ileso de nada que tem a ver com ela.

Shaka: Vai embora, caramba! Pode falar com ela, não vai adiantar nada...

Narrador: e por que não?

Shaka: primeiro que ela ama a gente XD e segundo que nós temos a nossa arma secreta...

Miro, Aioria, Aldebaran, Saga, Carlo e Narrador: Arma secreta? O.O

Shaka: fala pra eles, Mu...

Mu: se ela vier falar com a gente, basta usar nossa arma secreta...vê se alguém resiste a isso...

Todos: isso o q?

Mu: (fazendo cara de coitadinho)

Todos: oooohhhhh...

Shaka: Chega Mu, chega... . 

Mu: ahhh...XP ta bom (volta pra cara normal)

Narrador: me convenceram... vou embora...

Todos: aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mu: bom, agora que ele já foi...vamos dividir o resto das ocupações...

Aioria: espera! O Shura e o Afrodite ainda não chegaram...

Miro: (mente poluída) opaaaa, essa eu não esperava! O Frofrô tudo bem, mas o chifrinho?

Aioria: Ah, o Frofrô deve ter ficado cuidado das flores dele...(gota)

Saga: mas e o Shura?

Narrador: desculpa gente, mas eu tenho q entrar agora!

Todos: (kpot)

Narrador: é rápido...por favor!

Saga: ta, vai logo...

Narrador: Enquanto isso, no jardim de Afrodite...

Afro: e mais um aqui, aqui, e ali...(apontando)

Shura: (podando as flores) ta bom agora?

Afro: Sim! Perfeito...obrigado, queridinho...

Shura: (gota) mas por que eu que tenho que fazer isso?

Afro: ora, eu perdi minha tesoura de poda...quem melhor pra fazer isso que você?

Shura: me sinto impotente usando a Excalibur pra fazer isso... "

Afro: ui, sente sua espada impotente?

Shura: cala a boca...(gota)

Afro: ai, ta bom queridinho...u.u mas não se esqueça de que você não fez isso de graça...em troca, eu não vou falar pros outros cavaleiros que você...

Shura: shhh! Ta bom, ta bom...mas vamos logo que a gente ta atrasado...

Shura e Afro: (chegam e entram depressa no Salão onde estavam os outros cavaleiros)

Mu: Ah, até que enfim! Onde estavam?

Afro: fala pra eles, queridinho...

Shura: pára de me chamar de queridinho! eu estava...eu estava...

Todos: siiiim?

Shura: eu estava...podando as flores do Afrodite...

Todos: o.o...(silêncio)

Shura: (suspiro) ta, podem rir...

Todos: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Miro: ahahaha! até que enfim sua espada serviu pra alguma coisa!

Shura: Ò.ó se repetir isso, a sua espada é que não vai servir pra mais nada!

Mu: (anda rindo um pouco) ta, chega gente...vamos falar sério agora...

Shura: então desembucha aí... qual o problema de hoje? (se jogando em uma cadeira)

Mu: bom, o Carlo estava reclamando que...

Mdm: "O Carlo" uma vírgula. Não vem colocando a culpa toda em mim não! Todo mundo aqui tava reclamando...

Mu: ()gota()que seja...o fato é que o Santuário estava calmo demais, resolvemos dar uma festa...

Shaka: o Kamus vai cuidar da bebidas...se bem que podia cuidar da comida também, não é?

Kamus: ¬¬ por que sempre sobra pra mim?

Miro: você que é o mestre com congelados XD

Kamus: (gota) e sou o alvo das piadinhas sem graça...

Shaka: o Aldebaran vai cuidar da lista de convidados, e...

Aioria: pera lá! Não vai convidar aqueles pirralhos dos cavaleiros de bronze, não é? Vamos fazer essa festa só pra maiores de 18...

Aldebaran: boa!

Miro: a não...;; a Shina e a Marin por exemplo...tem 16 anos...não vão querer deixar as amazonas de fora, né?

Afro: por que não? o.o

Todos: VOCÊ NÃO DÁ PALPITE NISSO!

Afro: ¬¬ por que fui abrir minha bela boquinha?

Miro: vamos fazer uma festa para maiores de 16!

Todos: isso!

Mu: certo... quem pode cuidar da decoração?

Saga: a gente, cuidar da decoração, Mu? ¬¬ Fala sério... isso é coisa de...

Afro: (fala antes de ele terminar) eu, eu, eu! Deixa que eu cuido, por favor...

Saga: o.o esquece o que eu ia dizer...

Mu: (gotinha) então...Afro cuida da decoração, Kamus da comida, Aldebaran faz a lista de convidados... o que mais?

Miro: Música...eu vou chamar o DJ...

Mu: Dj não, é muito caro contratar um...

Saga: po Mu, ta mais pão-duro que a Saori, hein? ¬¬

Mu: Pão-duro nada, só que a gente não tem dinheiro... e você acha que a Saori vai desembolsar alguma coisa pra essa festa, é?

Aioria: no máximo pra comprar um vestido novo pra ela... u.u

Miro: ¬¬ que vestido novo o que... mais fácil cortar uma das cortinas do Salão do mestre e fazer um... ela só usa vestido igual ()gota()

Mdm: já que a gente ta tão na pindaíba assim, a gente podia arranjar outro emprego com um salário decente...

Mu: salário decente é o que eu to esperando desde que cheguei aqui... ¬¬

Todos: apoiado, apoiado! Ò.ó

Shura: por que a gente não se demite e vende as armaduras de ouro?

Shaka: ta no contrato... u.u se a gente se demitir, as armaduras ficam aqui no Santuário...

Shura: eu vou me queixar com o Sindicato dos cavaleiros... ;;

Saga: isso não existe!

Shura: viu? Viu? Se nem sindicato existe, que droga de emprego é esse afinal?

Miro: espera gente, vamos deixar isso pra outra hora...;; se a gente brigar com a Saori agora, adeus festa! Adeus comida... adeus bebida...

Aioria: adeus Marin...;;

Mu: o Miro ta certo, depois a gente pensa nisso... vamos pensar na festa agora

Mdm: ei Miro, já que você falou em música... você pode ser o DJ...

Miro: ah não... ¬¬ vou ficar lá e não aproveitar nada da festa?

Mdm: você que se vire... u.u

Miro: não mesmo!

Mdm: fica lá, ou então... (pensa um pouco) ou então eu vou fazer macumba pra você!

Miro: ta eu faço, eu faço... O.O

Shaka: mas e você, Carlo? Vai fazer o quê?

Mdm: eu? Ora... já fiz minha parte...

Shaka: ¬¬ parte? Que parte?

Mdm: ora, eu já tive o trabalho de pensar em chamar todos vocês para discutir isso... Ùu nunca ouviram dizer que o trabalho intelectual cansa mais do que o braçal?

Todos: (KPOT!)

Mu: me convenceu, Carlo... o.o pra você o trabalho de concluir que isso aqui tava um tédio deve ter cansado...

Mdm: viram? O Mu me entende...u.u

Todos: (gotona)

Saga: ta, cada um fez a sua parte...agora o que eu, o Shaka, o Mu, o Aioria e o Shura vamos fazer?

Mu: eu tava pensando em reunir nós 5 e irmos falar com a Saori, porque vocês sabem, pra convencer aquilo lá...o.o

Shura: então é melhor a gente ir agora...

Fim da primeira parte


	2. Preparativos para a festa

Confusão Dourada

Parte 2: Preparativos para a festa!

por .:Má de Áries:.

Shaka, Mu, Aioria e Shura: (esperando em frente à porta da sala de Athena)

Saga: (sai da sala desanimado)

Todos: E aí? E aí?

Saga: E aí nada! (triste) Eu não consegui convencer ela... ela não quer fazer a festa...

Shura: ò.o começou... deixa eu ir lá... (entrando na sala)

Todos: Vai lá, chifrinho!

(vinte minutos depois)

Shura: (sai e fecha a porta, irritado) pão-duro, mão-de-vaca filha da...

Shaka: Shura! Também não precisa falar assim dela... u.u

Shura: ah, é! Então por que não vai lá e tira suas próprias conclusões?

Shaka: eu vou mesmo... duvido que ela recuse agora... ela não é tão má assim...

(quinze minutos depois)

Shaka: (saindo, bate a porta irritado, igual o Shura) mão-de-vaca, filha da...

Shura: viu só? Eu não disse!

Shaka: Aioria, sua vez...

Aioria: tem que pedir com jeito... duvido que ela resista ao meu charme...

Todos: (gota)

Aioria: bom, lá vou eu...(entra)

(cinco minutos depois)

Aioria: (sai de lá e bate a porta, tudo de novo) ¬¬

Saga: que foi, Aioria? O charme do leãozinho não foi suficiente? XD

Aioria: Cala essa boca... ¬¬ Mu, nossa última esperança...

Mu: Eu não vou sair de lá de dentro enquanto ela não se convencer!

Aioria: (fala baixinho)vai sair de lá na próxima Guerra Santa...

Mu: (gota) eu ouvi isso... mas vocês vão ver... eu vou conseguir convencer ela. (entra na sala)

(30 minutos depois)

Mu: (sai da sala, sorrindo) ela vai fazer a festa, gente! E ainda vai bancar tudo!

Todo: como é que é? O.O

Shura: como você conseguiu essa proeza, Mu?

Saga: opa, opa... ficou lá todo esse tempo, conseguiu um milagre e ainda saiu de lá satisfeito? Boa coisa não deve ser...

Mu: (gota) Fica quieto... eu vou contar o que eu fiz...

(a imagem se embaça, como naquelas cenas de lembrança, e aparece a cena de Saori e Mu na sala)

Mu: (se ajoelha) Athena... eu vim aqui...

Saori: Não quero saber.

Mu: (se levanta) mas... o.o

Saori: Já sei o que veio me falar. Não quero saber de bancar festa nenhuma!

Mu: Mas Athena, o Santuário está quieto demais, os cavaleiros estão reclamando...

Saori: Blá, blá, blá! Os outros já vieram aqui falar disso... não tenho nada mais a falar, por favor retire-se, cavaleiro Mu de Touro...

Mu: (gota) Áries, senhorita.

Saori: Sim, sim! Que seja. Mas eu já disse, eu não vou fazer a festa. Além do mais, tem idéia de quanto se gasta pra fazer uma festa pra todo esse povo?

Mu: Mas a senhorita está nadando em dinheiro! (pensa: só não usa esse dinheiro aqui, pão-duro, mão de vaca...)

Saori: Isso é um detalhe! Deuses não devem se prender ao mundo material. u.u

Mu: (gotona)

Saori: Já disse, não temos nada mais para conversar, Mu de Bode...

Mu: Áries!

Saori: que seja!

Mu: (se ajoelha de novo) Mas senhorita, venho em nome de todos os cavaleiros de Ouro, estamos implorando...

Saori: essa é a mesma novela que o Saga fez. Não vou ceder, já disse!

Mu: Mas então o que vamos ficar fazendo aqui?

Saori: Arranjem alguma coisa pra fazer, sei lá! Isso não é problema meu... mas você também devem ficar alertas! ()fazendo drama() já pensaram que esse silêncio todo pode ser um mau sinal? E se tiver outro deus maligno na calada da noite planejando algum plano maquiavélico para me matar, governar o santuário e governar o mundo? Hein? O que acha, Mu de Ovelha?

Mu: (gotona, já começando a ficar irritado) é Áries. E eu acho que a senhorita está ficando paranóica!

Saori: é? Desculpe... mas é o hábito...

Mu: (suspira) desculpe senhorita... mas eu prometi não sair daqui enquanto não cedesse... desculpe, não queria usar isso contra você, mas será preciso!

Saori: (recua alguns passos, com medo) o...o que você vai fazer?

Mu: me perdoe, senhorita...(começa a elevar o cosmo)

Saori: não... não, Mu, não!

Mu: (pára de elevar o cosmo e, ainda ajoelhado, faz cara de coitadinho, com direito a beicinho e tudo) por favoooor, senhorita!

Saori: não, eu não consigo! Não posso resistir... pare, Mu, pare! Vocês terão sua festa! Com direito a tudo que quiserem!

Mu: (ainda fazendo beicinho) e vai pagar tudo?

Saori: sim, sim, eu pago, eu pago...(cai d joelhos) mas por favor... pare de fazer essa carinha, eu não agüento Çç

Mu: (pára de fazer a carinha, se levanta e sai)

(a imagem se embaça de novo e volta para os cavaleiros parados na porta)

Todos: OO

Mu: Eu disse que ia conseguir!

Saga: ótimo...agora a gente já sabe o que fazer pra pedir o aumento no final do mês! XD

Mu: Hey... u.u mas eu também não vou ficar assim, à disposição... não trabalho de graça não.

Saga: mas se vai ter aumento... ii

Mu: o aumento é uma conseqüência... pra me alugar assim de novo, só me pagando.

Shura: E então por que você fez isso de graça, agora?

Mu: Como assim, de graça? O.O Vocês não vão pagar?

Todos: ... ¬¬

Mu: Ta bom, ta bom... ù.u dessa vez passa.

Aioria: Mas o que a gente ta esperando pra começar essa festa?

Shaka: é isso aí, vamos logo embora daqui que senão a festa não sai hoje...

Todos: Hoje? O.O

Shaka: é lógico... eu é que não vou ficar mais um pouco nesse tédio aqui não...

Shaka: (fala baixinho) Ei, onde é que se meteu aquele narrador? É a fala dele agora!

Voz vinda dos bastidores: (responde também baixinho) Eu não sei! Procurei ele por toda parte e nada! Ele sumiu!

Saga: (falando baixinho) Eu bem que falei que o salário que a Saori tava pagando pra ele tava muito baixo...¬¬ mas já que você está aí, fala você mesmo!

Voz vinda dos bastidores: ()ainda falando baixinho) eeeuu? O.O

Saga: (falando baixinho) É, você! Mas afinal, quem é você?

Voz vinda dos bastidores: (falando baixinho) A voz vinda dos bastidores, ora!

Saga: (kpot) X.X

Voz: Shhh! (falando baixinho ainda) Quer que todo mundo descubra que aqui nem tem narrador que preste?

Saga: (falando baixo) Isso todo mundo já descobriu...¬¬ agora faz logo a fala dele! A gente ta perdendo tempo!

Voz: (se sentido) caham...deixa eu limpar a garganta...qual é a fala mesmo? Ah, sim! Alguma horas depois, Mu estava supervisionando os preparativos para a festa, que começaria em uma hora...

Mu: Ta com a lista aí?

Kiki: Ta aqui, mestre Mu!

Mu: Ótimo... convites...

Kiki: confere...

Mu: Decoração...

Kiki: confere...

Mu: Dj...

Kiki: confere... o Miro ta trazendo as coisas...

Mu: certo... comida...

Kiki: confe... ops... não... o Kamus ainda não chegou...

Mu: ai meus deuses... começou... vai lá na casa de Aquário, Kiki, e vê se chama o kamus logo! Aproveita que vai pra lá e manda o Miro vir logo também.

"meia hora depois"

Mu: Onde ta o Kiki que eu pedi pra ele chamar o Miro e o Kamus e ele até agora não voltou...

Afro: (se aproxima, com uma rosa na boca) mmf...mmf...mmf...

Mu: hã?

Afro: mmmf...mmf!

Mu: ¬¬ tira essa rosa da boca (gota)

Afro: mmff...(tira a rosa da boca) o.o desculpe...

Mu: u.u o que você dizia?

Afro: que a decoração está completa... não ficou lindo? (abre os braços, mostrando uma bela decoração no Salão, cheio de rosas)

Mu: O.O nossa... ficou muito bom...

Afro: é claro que ficou bom...fui eu que fiz...

Mu: (gota) bom, eu preciso ir ver onde é que o Kamus, o Miro e o Kiki estão... espera aí... O.o cadê o resto do pessoal? Ninguém chegou ainda?

Afro: (estranhando também) é, parece que não... o.o

Mu: espere um minuto... (gota) Afro, você colocou rosas na entrada também?

Afro: Coloquei... o.o por quê?

Mu: hummm... (gotona) E, por um acaso, será que não se enganou?

Afro: O que quer dizer?

Mu: (não responde e vai até a entrada, sendo acompanhado por Afrodite)

Saga, Miro, Kamus, Kiki...bom, todo mundo: (desmaiados na entrada) .

Mu: OO (kpota) XX

Afro: O.O

Mu: (se levanta) Ò.ó você colocou suas rosas envenenadas na entrada?

Afro: ;; me desculpe! Eu me enganei... eu juro que foi sem querer!

Mu: . isso só acontece com a gente mesmo... vai... acorda logo eles que a gente tem que começar logo essa festa...

Fim da segunda parte


	3. A festa, finalmente!

Confusão Dourada

Parte 3: A festa! (finalmente!)

por .:Má de Áries:.

Mu: (passando a mão pela testa) ufa...finalmente conseguimos acordar todos os cavaleiros, tirar as rosas da porta, arrumar os equipamentos de som, colocar a comida e as bebidas na mesa... e expulsar o Kiki.

Afro: Ainda bem que a gente conseguiu fazer tudo isso antes do pessoal começar a chegar... o.o

Mu: Teria sido bem mais fácil se você não tivesse posto aquelas rosas na entrada... ¬¬

Afro: ó.ò Ahh eu já pedi desculpa, vai Mumu...

Mu: Mumu não. u.u

Afro: e por quê não?

Mu: u.u de Mumu só as minhas fãs podem me chamar.

Miro: (chega correndo até onde estão Saga, Shura e Aioria) Gente... o.o eu acho q fiz besteira...

Saga: você sempre faz besteira u.u O que foi, desta vez?

Miro: eu acho que quebrei...isso daqui... ;-; (mostra a agulha de diamante que se usa em toca discos)

Shura: O.o você arrancou isso do equipamento de som?

Miro: er... i.i (juntando os dedos) é que eu ainda não sei direito usar esse equipamento...

Aioria: A gente devia ter contratado um Dj... ¬¬

Saga: Agora a burrada já tá feita Ò.ó não dá pra voltar atrás...e agora, hein, o que você vai fazer?

Miro: er...hum...deixa eu pensar...

Os 3: siiim?

Miro: ahh...fugir pra outra festa?

Saga, Shura e Aioria: (kpot) X.X

Saga: (se levanta) Não! Ò.ó você vai dar um jeito de arrumar outra agulha pra isso!

Miro: agulha...agulha...ahh! (acende uma lâmpada na cabeça dele)

Shura: Lá vem X.X

Miro: Não zombe das minhas idéias... u.u

Shura: e qual foi desta vez?

Miro: ta aqui a agulha, ó (mostra a unha da mão com que usa a "agulha escarlate")

Aioria: Isso não vai dar certo X.X

Miro: e por quê não daria?

Aioria: por que foi idéia sua...

Miro: ¬¬ você vai ver só...(sai correndo pro equipamento de som)

Aldebaran: (na porta, recepcionando os convidados) vamos entrando gente...

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki: (chegando na festa)

Aldebaran: O.o""""

Seiya: E aí, Deba, beleza! (entrando)

Aldebaran: Espera aí... u.u (segura o Seiya pela gola da camiseta) Aonde vocês pensam que vão? Essa festa é só pra maiores de 16 anos...

Seiya: Ahh, sinto muito tourinho... (com um sarcasmo que irrita) mas a gente tem autorização especial, olha só (mostra uma autorização num papel dourado assinado por Athena)

Aldebaran: (surpreso, solta Seiya) O.O mas...mas...mas...

Seiya: (cai no chão) X.X

Aldebaran: O.O mas como...mas...

Seiya: ai...X.X"" (se levanta) bom...tchauzinho...(entra junto com os outros 5)

Aldebaran: Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu desisto... ¬¬ deixe esse negócio de portas para os porteiros... (entra pra festa)

Afro: Mas o que eles estão fazendo aqui? O.O

Mu: Ah, não...quem deixou eles entrarem!

Athena: (aparece descendo as escadas) Fui eu...

(todos os olhares se voltam pra ela)

Seiya: Saori-saaaaan!

Todos: cala a boca!

Seiya: ç.ç

Athena: É claro que eu deixei eles virem...se essa festa fosse pra maiores de 16 anos, eu não poderia vir...u.u (descendo imponentemente as escadas)

Cavaleiros de ouro: (pensando: e quem disse que você foi convidada? ¬¬)

Athena: (vê o Seiya) Seiyaaaaa! (desce as escadas correndo) Seiy...ops...O.o (tropeça no vestido)

Todos: (fingindo que não estão vendo)

Athena: (rolando pela escada) .

Mu: (grita) Miroo, põe algum som aí pra gente dançar!

(a multidão começa a se dissipar pela festa)

Miro: (coloca techno e o povo fica dançando)

Athena: (rolando pela escada) .

Seiya: Saori-saaaan! (correndo pra segurar ela)

Shura: (põe o pé na frente, assobiando)

Seiya: gaahh x.x (cai no chão)

Athena: (rolando pela escada) .

"perto dali..."

Kamus: (com o dedo apontado pra caixa de isopor onde estão as bebidas, um raoizinho de gelo saindo da ponta do dedo dele pra deixar as bebidas geladas) que saco...¬¬ sempre sobra pra mim...eu não posso ficar a festa inteira aqui! Preciso achar alguém pra ficar no meu lugar...mas quem seria pato o bastante para...

Hyoga: E aí mestre Kamus, beleza?

Kamus: Hyoga! Você é perfeito!

Hyoga: Eu sei, eu sei... XD

Kamus: Hey Hyoga...u.u venha cá...quer saber de um jeito para aperfeiçoar ainda mais suas técnicas congelantes?

Hyoga: como eu posso fazer isso? o.o

Kamus: (fala uma coisa no ouvido dele)

"depois"

Hyoga: (fazendo a mesma coisa para deixar as bebidas geladas) Ah...kamus? tem certeza de que isso dá mesmo certo?

Kamus: Mas é claro...(pensando: será que ele é tão pato assim pra cair nessa?) você não viu que até eu estava tentando me aperfeiçoar mais?

Hyoga: É mesmo! Se até o mestre Kamus pode se aperfeiçoar fazendo isso, aposto que eu vou ficar invencível com esse treinamento! Pode confiar em mim, Kamus!

Kamus: (indo pra pista de dança) está certo...não vai vacilar, hein? (pensando: é, ele é muito pato mesmo...)

Cav. De ouro: (dançando)

Miro: (todo empolgadão, de DJ)

Narrador: (fala baixinho) ainda dá tempo de voltar pra história? o.o

Todos: Onde você estava?

Narrador: eu estava... er... fazendo uma pontinha num telejornal... sabe como é, salário de narrador não é lá essas coisas, principalmente quando a patroa é a Athena, né...

Mu: mas você saiu no meio da história! tivemos que chamar a voz vinda dos bastidores pra te substituir...

Narrador: (pensando: essa voz ta sempre querendo roubar a minha cena... ¬¬) Oras, era uma edição de última hora...urgente, eu não podia deixar passar...

Saga: ta bom, ta bom, agora continua logo senão essa história não anda hoje! ¬¬

Narrador: certo, certo...caham! De repente, um estranho barulho é ouvido em toda a festa, e a música pára.

CRASH!

Aioria: O que aconteceu? o.o

Miro: nããããoo!

Shaka: o que foi, Miro?

Miro: eu...eu...eu quebrei minha unhaaaa! T-T

Todos: (KPOT)

Kamus: e agora, não vai ter mais música? o.o

Mu: Ai, não... o que mais falta acontecer?

PUFT!

Narrador: Nem bem Mu tinha dito aquelas palavras, a luz acabou e ficaram todos na mais completa escuridão.

Mu: eu e minha boca...¬¬

Marin: aaiii! Passaram a mão na minha bunda! ¬¬ Aioria!

Aioria: Não...o.o não fui eu, eu juro! (pensando: ah, devia ter pensado nisso antes...)

Shina: aii! Passaram a mão na minha bunda também! ò.ó

Athena: aaii! E na minha!

Shun: heey O.o passaram a mão na minha também!

Seiya: ops...

Shun: Seiya!

Seiya: Shun, quem manda você ficar do lado da June? Errei o alvo...

Shun: IKKIIIIIIIIIII! T-T

Shina: Ahh, então foi você, Seiya?

Marin: Você vai ver uma coisa, agora! ¬¬

Seiya: que isso meninas, peraí...

Shina: ò.ó Tarado! (dá um soco nele)

Shura: ai! Shina, esse sou eu!

Shina: desculpe...o.o

Seiya: ahaha, errou o alvooo!

Marin: mas eu achei! (pega ele pela camiseta)

Seiya: droga Marin, como você me achou?

Marin: eu estava do seu lado, idiota ¬¬ (dá um croque nele)

Seiya: aaii .

Mu: ei, agora foi na minha bunda que passaram a mão!

Seiya: Não fui eu! O.O

Saga: hey! Na minha também!

Aldebaram: e na minha!

Kamus: hey! O que é isso, hein? ¬¬

June: Aii! Agora foi na minha!

Afro: ops...

June: Afrodite? O.o

Afro: June, quem manda você ficar do lado do Shun...errei o alvo... ç.ç

Shun: x.x'

Mu: Ah, então quer dizer que foi você, não é! ¬¬

Afro: er...bem...é que...

Narrador: antes de Afro terminar de falar, uma terrível risada corta o local...

Risada: Iihihihiahahahaaaa!

Athena: O que é isso!

Saga: eu já ouvi uma risada assim em algum lugar...(coça a cabeça)

Kanon: é lógico, sou eu! ¬¬

(as luzes se acendem)

Todos: Kanon! o.o

Kanon: Sim!

Todos: Não!

Kanon: Sim!

Todos: Não!

Kanon: Sim! ¬¬

Todos: Não!

Kanon: chega! ¬¬

Todos: XD

Kanon: eu tenho uma novidade para vocês, idiotas! Dessa vez eu não vim sozinho...

Alberich: é, eu vim com ele!

Todos: Alberich!

Alberich: sim!

Todos: Não!

Kanon: cheeega! ¬¬

Shiryu: Hey! Eu derrotei você! Você deveria estar lá em Asgard...

Alberich: é, eu estava, mas eu fiquei sabendo que os cavaleiros de Athena estavam dando uma baita festa e nem me convidaram...¬¬

Kanon: é isso aí! E também nem lembraram de mim...¬¬ por isso nós viemos aqui só pra acabar com a festa de vocês! Vamos transformas isso no inferno! Iihihihiahahahaaaa!

Mdm: e nem me convidaram pra participar do plano... ¬¬

Shaka: vamos logo com isso! Eu acabei de receber uma mensagem telepática vinda do mundo fora da fanfic, comunicando que a nossa escritora está cansada de escrever...

Mu: mas como você conseguiu receber isso? O.o

Shaka: e eu sei lá... não importa, a gente tem que acabar com esses dois manés aí logo, porque senão vai ficar muito comprido...

Alberich: Ahahaha! Quero ver só vocês acabarem com a gente agora... eu me uni ao Kanon, porque um cérebro pensa melhor que nenhum e...

Kanon: (dá um croque nele) ¬¬

Alberich: x.o digo... dois cérebros pensam melhor do que um... e vocês agora estão perdidos!

(a luz acaba novamente)

Athena: estão esperando o quê? Ataquem, cavaleiros!

Mu: mas ta tudo escuro...

Shun: eu tenho medo de escuro! Ikkiiiii! T.T

Ikki: você tem medo e porque não disse nada da primeira vez?

Shun: Você tava do meu lado... i.i

Ikki: (kpot)

Athena: ataquem em todas as direções! Uma hora vocês têm que acertar...

Todos: ta...

Narrador: um tempo depois de que todos começaram a atacar ao mesmo tempo...

Athena: retiro o que disse, retiro o que disse! T.T (depois de uma extinção estelar, uma explosão galáctica, uma execução aurora, um cólera do dragão e um ave fênix passaram voando pela cabeça dela)

Narrador: a luz se acende, e todos estão caídos e amontoados no chão. Menos as amazonas...que aparecem depois, trazendo Kanon e Alberich amarrados.

Todos: como vocês acharam eles? O.O

Shina: intuição feminina...

June: seguimos o sexto sentido...

Aioria: mas nós temos sete! Como não conseguimos? Ç.ç

Marin: vocês ficam preocupados em usar o sétimo e esquecem o sexto...

Mu: é, mas agora tudo acabou bem, e a festa pode...

Athena: AHHHHHHHH! Vocês destruíram o meu salão!

Kamus: Mas Athena, foi você que mandou que atirássemos pra todos os lados...

Athena: não importa...vocês...estão...DESPEDIDOS!

Todos: O QUÊÊÊÊ?

Athena: Vocês ouviram! Fora daqui, todos vocês! E os cavaleiros de ouro, que idealizaram essa idéia...RUA!

Cav. De ouro: NÃO!

Athena: AGOOOORAA! ÒÓ

Todos: (saem correndo) .

Athena: ufa... -.-' (volta pro quarto)

Kanon: conseguimos estragar a festa...o.o nem acredito...

Alberich: pois é... ta vendo, você precisava de mim...eu sou o "cérebro" de Asgard...agora vamos embora, porque precisamos nos preparar para amanhã à noite.

Kanon: por quê? O que vamos fazer amanhã à noite?

Alberich: a mesma coisa que fazemos todas as noites...TENTAR CONQUISTAR O MUNDO!

(musiquinha do Pink e o Cérebro) é o Kanon, o Kanon e o Cérebro, Cérebro, o Kanon e o Cérebro, Cérebro!

Enquanto isso...

Hyoga: (ainda fazendo aquilo lá de deixar as bebidas geladas) será que o Kamus vai voltar pra me buscar...? ta escuro aqui...T.T

Narrador: E agora, o que vai ser dos cavaleiros de ouro? Eles vão ter que arrumar outro emprego...mas isso é uma outra história! (fala baixo) posso ir, agora?

Todos: pode!

FIM! (ufa!)


End file.
